dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kappa Clan
Founded by the Vargas family, the Kappa Clan initially settled in the northwestern area of Northern Reach, near the Barren-Lands. They took on a tribal form of life, with a strong focus on military and war. Malkeris favored them early on, appreciating their unwavering loyalty to him and their potential strength. Tribes The clan was comprised of nine tribes. Although all tribes provided soldiers, each tribe was responsible for contributing something unique for the clan. * Dagda - Ruling Tribe * Nemain - Military Advisement/Special Forces (Hedmun often acts as the Field Marshal) * Macha - Agriculture * Badb - Intelligence/Espionage * Lugus - Manufacturing of Armor * Brigid - Treasury * Epona - Manufacturing of Vehicles * Dian-Cecht - Religious/Healing Services * Goibniu - Manufacturing of Weapons Path to War Initially, the Kappa Clan kept to themselves, quietly training and bulking up their military strength while other clans were constantly quarreling with each other. This time of peace ended when Malkeris secretly gave them a tip on a remote Iota Clan laboratory on the outskirts of Kappa territory, located in a small village called Foft. The Iota Clan was doing their own experiments on the TXH chemical. Malkeris had been observing the Kappa Clan for some time and was very curious about their potential. Simultaneously, he was not pleased with Iota Clan's attempt to meddle with his creation. Kappa's leadership contacted Iota, claiming that they are infringing on Kappa territory. Iota countered that it was within their territory. Battle of Foft Without any further negotiation, Kappa sent their 7th Battalion to secure the lab and the village. The Iota company tasked with protecting the laboratory was quickly overwhelmed. Kappa's 7th Battalion took no prisoners, killing all Iota soldiers and scientists. 7th Battalion quickly settled in, preparing to defend the area. Iota sent two battalions to take back the laboratory, with orders to show no mercy. Upon being put under siege, Kappa's 7th Battalion responded by violently charging at their attackers. The Iota force, taken completely by surprise, lost an entire battalion by the end of the day. The remaining Iota battalion was barely able to retreat, later noting that their Kappa opponents seemed irrationally aggressive. Kappa sent reinforcements, accompanied by their own researchers. They discovered that much of 7th Battalion had been exposed to NVGO, the chemical the Iota scientists were creating. The NVGO, a bastardization of TXH, caused those exposed to it to become overly aggressive and eager for violence. After concluding that the symptoms were not contagious, Kappa scientists found a way to contain the chemical. The Iota Clan returned several days later, this time with five battalions. Kappa's 7th Battalion and the Kappa reinforcements (two battalions) fought them off once again. Many Kappas were amazed at the 7th Battalions brutality, ferocity, and aggressiveness. The Kappas defeated the Iota Clan by a land slide. With repeated defeats in trying to take back Foft, the Iotas withdrew and conceded the area to the Kappa Clan. Implementation of NVGO/Creation of Rocas Battalion After being briefed on the effects of the NVGO and the behavior/efficiency of 7th Battalion, Chieftain Vargas and all of the tribal Hedmuns agreed that they should use the chemical. The clan then began taking volunteers to be exposed to the chemical then transferred into 7th Battalion, dubbed Rocas Battalion. Those in 7th Battalion that were not exposed to the NVGO were reassigned, unless they also volunteered for exposure. Many Kappa soldiers, eager to fight, considered it an honor to volunteer: It guaranteed front-line combat. Rocas Battalion grew exponentially in a very short period time. In addition, blacksmiths from the Lugas tribe would complement the Rocas Battalion by quickly developing highly resistant shields and body armor. This strengthened armor would permit the battalion to close the gap between them and their enemies without taking too much damage, allowing them to fight up close. Kappa Conquest Fall of Iota Some time later, with scouts reporting that the Iota Clan was planning a massive attack, Chieftain Vargas and Hedmun Amato (of the Nemain tribe) decided to act first. Eager to see the battalion's full potential, they ordered a full scale attack into Iota territory with Rocas Battalion leading the way. The battalion tore through legions of Iotas, leaving the rest of the assault force to finish off any survivors. Members of Rocas Battalian became notorious for pillaging and raping during the conquest. Within just a week, the Iota Clan was eradicated. Vargas then publicly executed the remaining Iota leadership, including the chieftain. Any other survivors were given the choice to serve as manual labor for the Kappa Clan or be executed. Fall of Tau Soon after, the nearby Tau Clan sent a message to Vargas. They warned Vargas and the Kappa Clan not to continue their aggression. In response, Vargas ordered Amato to unleash Rocas Battalion on the Tau Clan. The Tau Clan, prepared for conflict, put up a hard fight. However, the Kappas made short work of them. In the aftermath, Tau survivors were not treated well: Men were enslaved, women were raped, and children were placed into the Kappa agoge. This brutality brought negative attention to the clan, and other clans on the continent took note. Fall of Sigma The Sigma Clan, having strong ties with the Tau Clan, responded immediately with aggression. Catching the Kappas by surprise, they hit hard against the Kappas into Tau territory. Despite being a smaller clan, they're military prowess showed as they pushed the Kappas back. Vargas and Amato, infuriated, responded by ordering the entire Kappa military force against the Sigmas. The Sigmas were quickly pushed back and crumbled, eventually being forced to surrender. Impressed with their skills, Vargas offered to absorb the remainder of the clan and make them a tribe of Kappa. Chieftain Antonia Barding refused. Vargas respected the decision, executing her honorably. Barding's brother, Derrick, immediately took the offer. Vargas, believing it was a move prompted by cowardice, violently executed him. Next in line, Warlord Travaris Purifoy, humbly accepted the terms for the sole purpose of saving his people. Fall of Chi Needing more resources, the Kappas then targeted the nearby Chi Clan, which was known was for its wealth. Vargas reached out to Chi leadership, but the Chi chieftain quickly denounced the Kappa Clan's actions and declared they were a disgrace to the dragoon race. Vargas responded by sending in Rocas Battalion accompanied by the Sigmas. The Sigmas surprisingly complemented the Rocas Battalion: While the Rocas dragoons were ferocious and savage, the Sigmas were sharp and disciplined. Together, they quickly tore through Chi's front lines. The Sigmas were quickly disenchanted with their success, however, when they witnessed the majority of Rocas Battalion beating and raping Chi survivors/civilians. Purifoy then began to conspire to put an end to the Kappas, secretly reaching out to other clans for help. Vargas sent in several more battalions, and the fall of the Chi Clan was inevitable. Chi leadership began offer up terms for a surrender, but Vargas would hear none of it. After taking the Chi capital, Vargas personally dragged the Chi chieftain out into the streets and lynched him in front of the remaining Chi leadership, who were then also executed. Vargas, having conquered four clans in such a short period of time, began having visions of conquering the entire continent. Conflict with Beta and Zeta Purifoy managed to get a message to the Beta Clan, who were next in the crosshairs of the Kappa Clan. Beta bulked up their defenses just in time as Kappa attacked. Beta, known for their spiritual devotion, fought with great zeal against their attackers. They successfully managed to fend off multiple Kappa attacks, although it was clear that it wouldn't last. But more importantly, the Beta Clan gave Purifoy enough time to contact the Zeta Clan. After Purifoy was able to contact the Zeta Clan, the Zetas jumped into action. They immediately sent 30 Battalions to reinforce Beta's border with Kappa. Although the two clans lived by very different philosophies, they worked well together and continued to hold back the Kappa forces. As Kappa continued sending more and more troops after the Betas, Zeta leadership realized they couldn't hold them back forever. The Zeta Chieftain reached out and contacted contacted multiple other clans (including Alpha and Theta). Intervention Leaders from Alpha, Theta, and Zeta met to evaluate the Kappa threat. Although they wished not to be involved in unnecessary conflict, they decided action was warranted. The three clans coordinated with each other and attacked with full force all at once: Theta from the west, Alpha from the south, and Zeta from the east. Now fully engaged in war on three fronts, Kappa was unable to fight back with full strength on all fronts. Slowly, the three clans pushed back Kappa to their original territory. When Vargas, Amato, and the rest of the tribes began to prepare a counter attack, Purifoy and the Sigmas took action. In the middle of the night, they quietly assassinated several top warlords in the Rocas Battalion. They then set fire to the Rocas camp, distracting the battalion as they slipped away to join the Alpha Clan's forces. Once the coalition pushed the Kappas back to their original territory, they stayed and reinforced the border to ensure that there would be no more Kappa encroachment. The Kappas were never able to push past this border again. Infighting After several failed attempts to push back with Rocas Battalion, many of the tribes began to question the leadership of Chieftain Rolando Vargas. At a leadership council meeting, the Hedmun Vance of the Badb tribe spoke sternly against Vargas. When Vance suggested Vargas step down from his position, Vargas executed Vance on the spot. He then threatened to do the same to anyone else who challenged him. Tension grew among the tribes. For the first time in Kappa history, hedmuns of every tribe became suspicious of each other. Members of the tribes began becoming hostile towards each other. Small fights and brawls reportedly broke out in most Kappa camps. Believing that Vargas was leading the clan to disaster, Hedmun Amato began to plot against him. Civil War/Demise Amato finally made his move, and he successfully had Vargas assassinated. Amato believed everyone would rally to his side, but that was not the case. Multiple hedmuns believed they should be named the chieftain, and the debates became very aggressive. The Rocas Battalion, made up from volunteers of every tribe, imploded on itself as they began to split into factions based on their tribe. The factions immediately began to fight until the battalion was nothing more than a handful of dragoons. Simultaneously, violence broke out among the tribes, all vying to put their hedmun into the chieftain position. Although war was never officially declared, tribes openly attacked one another on a large scale. Eventually, Kappa territory fell into silence. Scouts from Theta, Alpha, and Zeta all reported no sign of Kappa presence in the territory. It was widely believed that the clan completely destroyed itself down to the last man. Aftermath Rumors swirled around that Alpha sought out the NVGO chemical for their own use. However, the Zeta Clan was able to take the chemical and dispose of it. The remaining members of the Sigma Clan, led by Purifoy, looked for a new beginning. The Alpha Clan, impressed by their efforts, invited them to be absorbed into the Alpha Clan. Purifoy agreed, and Sigma was officially dissolved. There were many theories and rumors about possible Kappa survivors. Some say survivors may have fled into the Barren-Lands. It is widely believed that some sneaked past the battle line and attempted to blend in with the rest of the world. Legacy The Kappas have gone down as a dark spot on the legacy of the Dragoon race. Their time in Dragoon history is looked down upon so strongly that it is considered extremely distasteful in Dragoon culture to name your son Rolando, the same name as Kappa's last chieftain. Due to Kappa's widespread conquests, which was filled with countless instances of rape, it is widely accepted that Kappa blood flowed throughout other Dragoon clans. At first, many clans kept an eye on their children for behavior traits reminiscent of the Kappa Clan. Some even executed children suspected of carrying Kappa genes. This evolved into dragoons using the term "Kappa" as an adjective to describe overly aggressive dragoons. Category:Faction Category:Dragoon Category:Clan